


Синдром парного расстройства

by Neitent



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: АУ, где метка соулмейта — это только проявление генетической болезни. Она не имеет никакого отношения к предопределенности и любви, но многие считают рисунки на коже знакам Судьбы





	Синдром парного расстройства

**Author's Note:**

> Aвтору всегда казалось жутковатой предопределенность в соулмейт-фиках. АУ только в том, что у Юры метка, всё остальное канонично.
> 
> Фик написан на WTF 2018 на diary.ru для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018

«Тени и свет Парижа». Продолжение легендарной истории о родственных душах. В кино с 14 февраля».

— Идиоты. Какие же идиоты! Блядь.

Метка зудела особенно сильно — завтра опять начнёт подмокать и кровить. То ли еще будет…

Соулмейт. Синдром парного сбоя. Юра до сих пор не мог поверить, что у него эта генетическая наёбка, болезнь, которую мудаки называли романтичной. 

Что романтичного во взбесившемся иммунитете, который приходит в себя только от гормонов-феромонов-херомонов «соулмейта» — несчастного с симметричным сбоем? Что романтичного в том, что пока не найдешь этого человека, тело будет извращённо пытать само себя? 

Вот и оставалось жрать таблетки: эти — всю жизнь два раза в день, вот эти — когда станет совсем паршиво, а эти — чтобы не склеить ласты от первых двух. Надеяться на то, что пара найдется очень-очень быстро. Забывать, что никуда от неё потом не деться — соулмейт вызывает привыкание.

Посылать к черту тех, кто дарит на день святого Валентина сердечки с парными метками. 

В первый раз бедро у Юры зачесалось за пару дней до национальных, но мандраж перед соревнованиями, сложная программа, заболевший кот — разве до того было?

После разбора полетов Фельцман зашел в раздевалку, странно глянул на Юру — тот неловко почесался под мрачным взглядом — и велел снимать штаны.

— Давай-давай, Плисецкий… М-да. 

Юра сам глянул в зеркало и — м-да. 

На бедре среди расчесов намечался рисунок: пятна и полоски. Те самые, в которых люди веками пытались разглядеть знак, прочесть подсказку. Метка соулмейта.

— Пиздец, — только и смог выдавить Юра, опускаясь прямо на пол.

Этого просто не могло быть.

Фельцман осел на скамейку рядом и положил руку ему на плечо.

Могло — признал Юра через месяц, когда прошел все круги административного и врачебного ада. Метка с каждым днем становилась всё ярче, горела, чесалась и облезала. Между тренировками Юра катался в медиционский центр Спортивного резерва, в центр имени Корноевского, получал справки, относил их в соседнее окошко и брал новый талон. Заказывал по интернету мази и забирал их в пункте самовывоза у дома.

Сжимал кулаки, чтобы никто ни за что не проболтался.

Стоило только представить восторженные глаза дурёх-фанаток, как становилось тошно. Тигро-тян, лепящую себе на бедро татуировку — копию его метки. Ангело44ка, восхищенную ебучей романтикой, которой не было. Бесконечные ссылки на «Счастье единения», «Метку Бога», эзотерический трэш и эмоджи-соулмейты в Инстаграме. 

Это всё на Юру и так вывалилось в первые дни, когда он без остановки гуглил, включив в браузере инкогнито. Медицинские сайты и форумы взаимопомощи. Терапия и настойки подорожника на моче. Казни отмеченных в Африке и петиции. Юридическая помощь с переездом и кармические пары.

Целая новая Вселенная.

Где-то в прежней жизни омерзительно здоровый Никифоров то шлялся по клубам, то сутками не вылезал со льда. Гоша страдал по какой-то там Ане. Юра в своей новой жизни сидел на подоконнике и поминутно проверял телефон — после обеда должны были прийти результаты анализов.

«Хоть бы не легочная форма. И не мышечная. И не…»

Раздел FAQ «Типы иммунных расстройств парного спектра» он выучил, кажется, наизусть.

«Может, это просто ошибка и ничего у меня нет».

— Плисецкий, почему не на льду?

Фельцман зверствовал и не давал ни минуты продыха. В глубине души Юра был благодарен — всё лучше, чем гадать: кожное расстройство или хрупкие кости, испорченное зрение или вялые легкие и кашель с кровавыми ошмётками — болезнь алых маков. 

А если маки, то как долго он сможет брать медали? Где-то под Ниццей люди с маками основали общину — ему к ним?

Дисквалифицируют ли спортсменов с психической формой?

Пришедший только следующим утром диагноз: полостная, тип 3 — казался после всех страхов смешной ерундой. Всего лишь полостная форма, скучная, не романтичная, заурядная! С ней можно было жить, и никто кроме врачей не узнает. Но главное — с ней можно было продолжать кататься, жить по-прежнему, главное — не забывать выпить пару таблеток, вот и всё. Что же до боли, то он привык не обращать внимания на убитые ноги и синяки. Теоретически он понимал, что в глубокой старости — лет через 15, почти вечность, — коленки и голеностопы добавят кучу проблем. Так и от синдрома боль приходила не сразу, когда-нибудь. Хотя, конечно, в устах доктора Хауса что СПР, что волчанка — всё звучало одинаково страшно и весомо. 

— Плисецкий, что это за стыдоба? Дорожку еще раз!

Фельцман обращался с ним как прежде. Юра повторял снова и снова элементы программы. Он по праву был лучшим в юниорской группе. И потому гоняли его больше всех — как здорового. Попробуй он только задуматься о том, что с больного меньше спрос — вылетел бы сразу, без разговоров. Нечего больным делать в сборной. А ведь он в порядке. В порядке!

Мерзко только было думать о том, что где-то на другом краю земли жил человек, с которым его породнила болезнь. Юра еще не пытался его найти, но уже чувствовал гаденькую смесь интереса и злости. С этой навязанной парой ему бы лучше жить вместе или хотя бы видеться почаще, ведь соулмейт — это не любовь всей жизни, а терапия. Терапия не обязана быть приятной. Ему и так нереально повезет, если его парой окажется не какой-нибудь прокуренный грузчик из Невады. 

Ну уж нет! Ему больше подходило сжать зубы, орать на неудачников вокруг до хрипоты, убиваться на катке и просто быть на голову лучше остальных. Падать вечером без сил и мыслей. Не жалеть себя, не думать о том, как было бы здорово жить без всего этого. В «Гайдмарке» — сети для… таких как он — он так и не зарегистрировался.

***

Юра ехал за Никифоровым, даже на край света бы полез.

В Японию — так в Японию, какая разница? Кто бы ему сказал, что блоги не вруг, что это действительно страна безумных соулмейт-фетишей и удобств. В автоматах продавали пластыри для метки, микро-массажёры и таблетницы с котятами. На углу делали анализ и моментально подтверждали рецепт на лекарства.

Соулмейт-сеть у них тоже была своя. Кажется, регистрировали в ней по японскому ID, но европейцам смысла не было обижаться: толковый научный канал на ютубе рассказывал, что надежнее всего искать соулмейта по генетическим данным — если разобраться, откуда твои предки и куда их черти носили. Чаще всего у соулмейта корни были из той же деревни, того же края, той же страны.

Гайдмарк работал куда проще: пятна у соулмейтов обычно были действительно похожи — на этом строился весь поиск. Хотя бы в этом народные целители и приметы были правы. Между тренировками и «Агапэ» Юра всё-таки завел там анонимный аккаунт. Когда поиск завершился, то результат — найдено два совпадения — выглядел издевательством. Австралия и Канада. Канадец подходил больше, но не логинился уже больше года. 

Пока Австралия была почти под боком, можно было метнуться туда, 11 часов на самолёте — и он там. Почти как ночь на поезде и еще немного. Он же русский, а русские не боятся расстояний. Выпал шанс встретить своего назначенного, а ради такого люди проворачивали дела и посерьёзнее. Убивали драконов, разжигали войны. Можно было заодно отметиться в фейсбуке, выложить фотографию метки, бросить клич: «Юрий Плисецкий ищет соулмейта». Ищет очень срочно, потому что от влажного климата зажившая метка снова начала зудеть.

Можно было просто сжать зубы и в миллионный раз повторить неберущийся элемент. 

В чат «Гайдмарка» написала девчонка — их метки совпали процентов на сорок, — и он болтал с ней после тренировок.

— В четырнадцать? Поздновато. Такое обычно от больших нагрузок. Спортом занимаешься? 

— Типа того. 

— У меня с десяти. 

В десять Юра еще ходил со всеми в школу. Хорошо, что одноклассников он теперь видел раз в четверть, физкультуру получал автоматом за юношеский разряд и не знал даже, где раздевалка.

Интересно, а в классе были еще такие, с метками? В сборной, на катке? 

Он и о том, в его подъезде жили соседки-подружки-названные, узнал случайно.

— Тогда запустили всесоюзную программу, я сразу побежала записываться. Метку срисовали, дали корочку, а через полгода звонок — нашлась! Одногодки, в одном городе живём, в соседние колхозы на картошку ездили — кому еще так везёт? Колька мой тогда обижался, ревновал, ужас! Потом-то увидел, что синяки от каждого прикосновения перестали появляться — меня же обнять нельзя было! Не было еще тогда толковых таблеток. 

Мир отмеченных, назначенных, соулмейтов окружал со всех сторон.

Несложно было утонуть в этом море любви и избранности: Гоша танцевал под тему «Соединенных сердец». На проходной Ледового крутили вечный сериал о вечной любви, а Рен-ТВ рассказывал о том, что Названные отмечены не только метками на теле, но и соединены в астрале.

Ангелы, по слухам, готовили что-то грандиозное на день Святого Валентина.

«Никаких соулмейтов. Ни за что. Никогда» — решил Юра.

***

В конце концов, Отабек был единственным, кто не поздравил Юрия Плисецкого с 14 февраля. Не только не влился в лавину поздравлений, но даже не лайкнул картинку с ангелом и отмеченными сердцами. Самый крутой, самый нормальный из всех Юриных знакомых.

С кем еще было общаться? Кого еще звать на день рождения? Единственный нормальный кроме деда, единственный, кому можно рассказать о чем угодно, кто выслушает и поймёт. Но проблема была в том, что Отабек о статусе Юры пока не знал. Страшно сказать, до дрожи страшно представить, что Отабек верит соулмейтовскую дичь, в счастье и предназначение. Михаил Николаевич из администрации тоже ведь казался адекватным, пока не увидел выписку из истории болезни. 

Так что Юра сразу не сказал, а потом… зачем грузить Отабека еще и этим? Они виделись слишком редко, и после этих встреч ему было так хорошо, что он едва не забывал выпить вечерние таблетки. 

А когда решался признаться хотя бы по скайпу, вся его решимость: сделаю это сегодня — рассыпалась, потому что Отабек говорил:

— Я скучал.

Рассказывал о музыке, скидывал свои новые миксы. И:

— Уехать бы с тобой на целый день подальше от города.

Внимательно слушал Юру, не смеялся над его проблемами. И:

— Хочу обнять тебя. 

Юра считал дни до соревнований, до встреч, до длинных выходных и не грузил Отабека тем, что тот всё равно не мог изменить. У них и так было слишком мало времени вместе. Три месяца не виделись, кошмар какой. 

К тому же на последней встрече между ними началось что-то, пока непонятное, но очень хорошее. Он сбежали от фанатов и журналистов, забрались в крошечный городок и гуляли там под дождем, взявшись за руки. Отабек тогда купил себе кофту с тигром, а Юра — резиновые сапоги вместо сырых кед. Берцы Отабека не промокли — какая-то магия, — но всё остальное можно было выжимать. В магазинчике напротив они купили домашние штаны, забрались греться под одно одеяло, и тогда Юра первым полез целоваться, вот просто чтобы Отабек не тупил и не выдумывал глупостей.

Номер отеля пропах мокрой кожей, а куртка до утра так и не высохла. За побег влетело им обоим — никогда еще Юра не видел, чтобы Фельцман орал на чужих воспитанников.

Теперь, когда Отабек приедет в гости, они же будут не только целоваться? Юра хотел тереться об Отабека, пропитаться его запахом, попробовать на вкус его кожу… Скорее бы.

Тогда, правда, Отабек увидит метку. Глупо получится. Будто бы Юра держал это в секрете.

— Не могу уже. Сейчас соревнований нет, я беру дня четыре дня и еду к тебе.

Ох. Юра вдохнул, выдохнул. Чертова болезнь скреблась внутри, где-то под лёгкими. Вот и доскрывался. Будет неловко. Но он увидит Отабека вживую, наконец-то обнимет его. 

Если бы СПР был про любовь, то Отабек мог бы оказаться его соулмейтом.

Почему бы и нет? Лучше бы Юра ошибался, но подозрения становились всё основательнее. Отабек порой сбивался на полуслове. Выходил из душа всегда одетым. На краю стола в таблетнице лежали знакомые зеленые и оранжевые капсулы. Спросить сейчас? Испортить такой момент?

— Тогда где-то на следующей неделе, да?

— Да, я напишу, как станет ясно.

Сказать перед отлётом? Это было бы мега-тупо. Барановская сказала бы: «Юрий, неуместно». 

Может, проще рассказать текстом, но так же еще хуже, верно? 

А чего не сказал раньше? Боялся и не доверял? Ну и дурак.

— Юр, не надо меня встречать. Нормально я доеду. 

Но вечер Юра уже освободил. Не хотелось терять время, просиживать штаны и перекладывать кота с места на место. Квартиру отдраила сначала уборщица, а потом еще раз он сам. Холодильник ломился от продуктов. Юра проверял всё снова и снова, в последнюю минуту перепрятал шоколадку в дальний угол шкафа. В комнату он старался не заходить — и не смотреть на кровать с только что смененным бельём.

— Вот еще. Номер рейса я знаю, позвони, как багаж заберешь. 

Отабек позвонил, когда Юра готов был выбраться из своего укрытия в тёмном углу и начать ждать прямо у выхода.

— Ты долго.

— Багаж не тем рейсом отправили, обещали завтра-послезавтра привезти. Всё, документы я оформил. Поехали? 

Юра кивнул.

— Таксист заждался. Быстро, пока нас не узнали.

Совсем не так, как по кайпу. Настоящий Отабек — чуть уставший. Всамделишный, не в экранчике планшета или ноутбука. Весь, целиком.

Сколько месяцев прошло? Юра почти забыл, как это — когда Отабек рядом. Думал: при встрече запрыгнет на шею, обнимет, но вышло только неловко коснуться плеча. 

— Я утверждаю, что существуют скрытые формы СПР, — бубнило радио в такси, — при которых метка может не проявляться вовсе.

— Пиздец, — переглянулись Юра и Отабек. 

В машине можно было сесть близко-близко и украдкой соприкоснуться кончиками мизинцев. Или сделать вид, что очень хочется спать, и привалиться к тёплому боку. В дороге ведь кого хочешь укачает, да?

— Ты кота сразу не трогай. Ему привыкнуть надо, он тебя мог забыть. Если понравишься, потом сам не отстанет. Магазин под домом есть, бельё там купить можно, а футболку найду.

— Не волнуйся, Юр, — ответил Отабек и едва ощутимо коснулся губами макушки. — Всё хорошо. 

А он и не волновался. Почти. Просто ключ в скважину засунул с третьей попытки. Бывает. И чуть не наступил коту на хвост. И уронил куртку. Лучше бы просто замер истуканом — вон, как Отабек — тот-то выглядел гораздо круче.

— Ты чувствуй себя как дома, ладно? Я помню, тапочки не любишь. Пароль от вай-фая сейчас дам. Сумку пока кидай сюда, и… 

Они встретились взглядами, и всё — что-то щелкнуло, переключилось. Отабек здесь, наконец-то, а Юра тупит. 

— Я скучал. Очень.

— Ага.

Отабек протянул руку, и Юра шагнул навстречу, поднырнул руками под рюкзак, обнял поверх куртки. У Отабека была тоже напряженная спина, а сердце билось быстро-быстро — они оба волновались, оба. За три месяца с последней встречи Юра вытянулся еще на сантиметр. Ведь это значило, что им будет ещё удобнее целоваться?

***

Отабек перетряхнул сумку, цыкнул и с кошельком пошел в коридор.

— Куда собрался?

— До аптеки прогуляюсь. Оставил таблетки в багаже. 

Юра зажмурился, выдохнул и предложил: 

— Т-зелёная? У меня возьми.

Вот. Он просто предложил помощь. Это простая болезнь, почти как хронический перелом ноги. Нечего стыдиться, чего бы не говорили пришибленные вокруг. И Отабек, будь он пришибленным, давно бы уже спалился, так? Юра бы уже знал, что с таким человеком нельзя иметь дел. 

Он ведь не ошибся? Не стоило предлагать? Суровый взгляд напрягал, хотя, наверное, Отабек ничего такого не имеет в виду. 

— Бек? 

— Я должен был сказать первым. Еще до приезда. 

Два идиота. Сто лет как доказали, что СПР — это просто болезнь, а всё равно страшно.

— Черт, что люди делают в таких ситуациях? 

— Наверное, продолжают общаться как прежде? Спасибо за таблетки, очень выручил. 

От улыбки Отабека всё в груди — в животе, от головы до самых пяток — сжималось, крутилось и… И стало намного легче, да. Нормальные люди продолжают общаться. Психи — спрашивают про судьбу. У Юры, может, и была прививка от тараканов в голове — насмотрелся в детстве на тётю Свету и её избранного с потомственными ведьмами в седьмом колене. 

Но было важно знать:

— А ты нашел своего соулмейта? — дурацкое слово, но другие не лучше. И вопрос ужасный. Встретил бы — не жрал таблетки.

«Конечно нет, сам как думаешь, Юр?»

— Нашел. 

В груди кольнуло.

— И?

Отабек понял вопрос правильно.

— Хорошо. Начала всё как обычно, но потом перестаешь пить таблетки. Сил полно, дышишь полной грудью. Не думал, что будет настолько лучше. Сидишь рядом и просто отдыхаешь.

— Но вы не… вместе? 

— Нет.

— И ты больше не ищешь?

— А смысл, Юр? Вот я нашел в «Гайдмарке» подходящего человека, мы списались. Мне под эту встречу дали целый месяц каникул, заодно я тогда к выпускным подготовился. Джил классная, ей за пятьдесят, она тюнингует серфинговые доски, к ней очередь на несколько месяцев. Конечно, она никуда не поедет. И что дальше? Мне к ней кататься тоже не получится. Там-то хорошо, но потом опять накрывает. 

«Понимаю, та же фигня, когда с тобой удаётся побыть. Так паршиво. А тут-то еще хуже».

— Джил сказала, что может приезжать ко мне на соревнования. Пару раз в год, не больше, когда у неё нет срочных заказов. Ей проще перетерпеть боль, чем всё бросить. А я подумал: ведь если я найду кого-то ещё, ему тоже придется подстраиваться под меня. Рядом быть едва ли получится. Пока в Канаде тренировался, шанс был, а потом я и не заходил.

Всё правильно, и все же Юра хотел бы, чтобы Отабек нашел своего соулмейта. Еще одного, не единственного, но того, кто был бы рядом, кто смог бы кататься с ним по всему свету, как-нибудь решил бы проблему с работой или учебой. Чтобы только Отабек не морщился, когда новый приступ на подходе.

— Я решил, что тоже смогу кататься и так. Жить можно, сам знаешь. Привык. Не больнее, чем падать на льду.

Да. Не больнее, чем головой о бортик. 

Юра хотел бы оказаться соулмейтом Отабека, но чудес не бывает. Чудеса бывают у этих… блаженных. У таких и мир после встречи с парой сияет всеми цветами радуги, и судьба их сводит вместе, и слепота и с глухотой лечатся, и чуть ли не крылья на заднице отрастают. Почему нет-то, в самом деле?

Какой шанс, что лучший друг — не только друг — окажется твоим соулмейтом? Вот да. Юра пододвинулся к Отабеку ближе, чтобы почувствовать, как пахнет его тело — немного потом, немного аэропортом, немного незнакомым запахом Казахстана. И было там еще что-то неуловимое, то, что отличало Отабека от всех людей на этой планете. Да, если бы СПР был про любовь — то вот он, его соулмейт.

Наверное, Отабеку попроще — он уже и с соулмейтом встретился, и живет с этим в два раза дольше Юры — лет шесть, наверное, да? А у Юры всё в первый раз. Соулмейт Отабека ошивался где-то на другом краю земного шара — в Антарктиде, Австралии или какой-нибудь Океании, но Юра ревновал к ней. Красивая? Нет, сказал же, что почти ровесница Барановской. Но дышать рядом с ней легче? Сука.

— Юр, пусти, мне в душ надо.

Ага. Отпускать Отабека не хотелось. Юра уже закинул на него ногу, навалился и уткнулся носом в шею — не мог надышаться родным запахом. Так же они лежали тогда в гостинице, где всё началось. Только ещё и целовались. 

Ведь Отабек сам прекрасно всё понимал, тоже обнимал Юру и вдыхал его запах.

— Ну правда, пусти.

— Ага.

Отабек скрылся ванной. Шумела вода, и по звукам Юра пытался отгадать, что сейчас происходит — вот он выключил воду и намылился. Вот, наверное, смывает шампунь, пена стекает в головы, ниже, по животу, белая на загорелой коже. Сейчас Отабек выйдет из душа и — ну он же видел, что у Юры только одна кровать. Что диван Юра всё-таки выкинул — туда было только Джей Джея укладывать, чтобы он потом разогнуться не мог. И одно дело — валяться рядом на кровати, а другое — а что другое? Сейчас? Они будут спать вместе. Ведь спали уже, хорошо вышло. 

Где у Отабека метка? Юра его уже видел раздетым до пояса. Тоже на бёдрах? Или даже на ягодицах, как крутая татуировка. Дотронуться бы. Метку трогать нельзя, неприлично, табу: только для Пары. Трогать нельзя, негигиенично: воспаление свежей метки — дрянь такая, что и врагу не пожелаешь. Наверное, Отабек тоже не любит, когда кто-то интересуется и смотрит. 

Шум воды оборвался — вот, сейчас Отабек вытрется, выйдет из ванной, а Юра… он будто стоял на щербатом и непредсказуемом льду. «Безумие», сырое и не отрепетированное, он чувствовал всем телом, знал каждое будущее движение. Но отношения, поцелуи, а-вдруг-всё-таки… Быть может, потом привыкнет? И с Отабеком будет всё как в хорошо поставленной программе: каждый раз красиво, слаженно и по-новому.

Хотелось-то уже сейчас — попробовать всё, узнать, как это — с Отабеком.

Замок щелкнул, повернулась ручка. Отабек, переодетый в юрины безразмерные пижамные штаны, подошел к кровати, проверил телефон.

— Два часа ночи, ого, — он подвинул в сторону кота и лёг рядом. — Давай спать, а?

Накатило облегчение — нелепое, дурацкое. Сам же хотел ведь, ну! И ждал так долго.

Отабек улыбнулся:

— Ты как твой кот, тоже нужно привыкнуть. 

Юра подобрался вплотную, притерся к покрытому мурашками боку. В родном запахе и тепле отпустили страхи, всё напряжение. Кажется, он успел шепнуть: «Как хорошо, что ты приехал» — и моментально заснул. Отабек наутро был лохматый и смешной. И кто знал, что герой Казахстана ночами завоёвывает вторую половину кровати? Пинками не выгнать.

— Ты пинаешься во сне, — вместо «доброго утра» пробурчал Отабек.

— А ты наползаешь.

Утро было прохладным, но светлым. Таблетку они выпили на пару, чокнувшись стаканами с водой. А потом наконец-то целовались — и всего одной ночи рядом Юре хватило, чтобы дурацкая паника отпустила. Бек рядом, здесь, и проблема века с болезнью оказалась не проблемой. Можно было снова и снова касаться друг друга губами, почти забыть, что хотели…

— Кататься поедем?

— Ага. Из проката написали, что всё готово. Открывай навигатор. Нам во-от сюда, там маяк классный был и парк с головой, ну дворец еще, понятное дело, руины. Я ссылку кидал, посмотрел? Там хорошо, туристов не водят, нормально погуляем, пофоткаемся. Может, на маяк попадём, не смотрел, как там с пропусками сейчас. 

Юра прижимался к спине Отабека, а холодный ветер продувал самые плотные джинсы. Как же хорошо!

— Еще?

— Ага, давай, Бек! Еще!

Мотоцикл дрожал и ревел, и если закрыть глаза, то можно было представить, что он стоит в лучах софитов в центре катка, а толпа на трибунах орёт, и её топот, её апплодисменты сотрясают лёд. Целая Олимпийская трибуна.

— Держись, — крикнул Отабек.

— Чего?

— Приехали.

Уже? С шоссе они свернули на старый асфальт. Тут пришлось вжаться в Отабека плотнее, а мотоцикл стал дрожать зло, какие уж там мечты о победах!

— Здесь встанем. Юр, ты как?

— Отлично! 

В самом деле отлично! Выходной, Отабек, мотоцикл, они за городом, никаких лишних людей вокруг, только старичок выгуливает пожилую дворнягу, а сонная женщина тупит в телефон за прилавком палатки с мороженым.

У них целое настоящее свидание!

Они вошли в парк. Старичок вроде бы пропал с горизонта. Женщина с мороженым бездумно скроллила страницу за страницей, а больше и не было никого — как будто попрятались и бегуны, и мамы с колясками, и туристы. Безопасно. Юра вытащил руку из кармана и подошел к Отабеку — они ведь могут идти совсем рядом, ненароком соприкасаясь пальцами.

Отабек кивнул на тропинку, ведущую к мостику.

— Я по карте посмотрел, туда вроде бы. Но лучше ты веди.

Юра помнил и кратчайший путь, и тёмные тропинки. Можно было с главной аллеи свернуть на неприметную дорожку, а там спрятаться в кустах и обняться по-настоящему. Или целоваться у старой стены, где между кирпичами проросли травинки и мох. А потом устроиться на куртке Отабека — вот они в убежище, одни в целом мире.

***

На обратном пути Юру укачало. То ли моцикл оказался не его транспортом, то ли многовато вышло нервов и впечатлений для одного дня, но скорее всего стоило винить забегаловку у дороги.

Он прижался к Отабеку и почувствовал: того тоже начинает потряхивать.

«Я им устрою. Один антирек от Юрия Плисецкого — и всё, девчонки по кирпичику разберут. Доехать бы». Шея Отабека казалась почти белой, а для его цвета кожи это был… ну, караул. Благо, ехать оставалось совсем немного. 

В лифте Отабек прислонился к стенке и тяжело закрыл глаза.

— Скорая?

— Погоди… Не хочу светиться.

Глупость, конечно, но Юра понимал. Он дал им обоим два часа на то, чтобы прийти в себя. Жаль будет проебать вырванные с боем каникулы, но если они из-за своей дури еще и медали проебут — это будет просто конец света. 

А пока Юра был за главного — и как хозяин, и как человек, который чувствует себя чуть получше.

— Ты ложись, я на кухню до аптечки.

Отабек едва слышно выдохнул и упал на кровать. 

Юра вцепился в столешницу. Телефон лежал в куртке, куртка в коридоре. Что делают при отравлении, ну, слабо без гугла? Кажется, промывают желудок и глотают сорбент.

Хлопнула дверь.

Может, промывание желудка и не понадобится, обойдутся углём.

Когда в ванной затихло, Юра постучался и вошел.

Бледный несчастный Отабек сидел на полу и едва глянул на Юру. А ведь могли пообедать как нормальные люди, и не было бы никаких проблем. Валялись бы сейчас на кровати, а не вот это вот. 

— Извини, накрыло. С Мельбурна так не полоскало. 

— Не надо было в ту кафешку заезжать. Меня тоже что-то мутит, — Юра присел на край ванной. Комната чуть покачивалась. — Романтика. В Мельбурне-то что? Тоже шаурма?

— Да нет, там Джил. Когда соулмейт рядом, дозу надо срезать, а я не знал.

Отабек прислонился к бедру Юры и снова прикрыл глаза.

Мельбурн, Джил, передозировка. Что-то вертелось на краю сознания, но… 

— Ты тоже, Юр? Так. Извини, если неправ.

Отабек отстранился, потянул штаны Юры вниз — и уставился на дурацкую метку. Словно уже знал, где она будет: внешняя сторона бедра, у колена. Отабек смотрел на эту срань как на чудо и вдруг захохотал.

— Мы идиоты.

Было бы что смотреть: дурацкие разводы чуть выше колена, синюшная кожа, рисунок, который при всём желании не напоминал ни кота, ни кусок кота, ни знак судьбы.

Знал, куда смотреть. Мельбурн, Австралия. Канадец, который больше года не выходил в сеть. Вероятность просто встретиться — один на много миллионов.

Отабек поднялся на ноги, вцепился в раковину, без затей стащил с себя джинсы и отбросил их в сторону. 

…Чуть выше колена на внешней стороне бедра, пять хвостиков и кружок над ними. Почти такая же метка, как у Юры.

— И что с этим делать? 

— Я могу позвонить тренеру, мы посмотрим, как мне перебраться сюда и сколько это будет стоить. Можно переделать страховки, кучу денег сэкономим.

— Бек?

— Ты-то как, согласен? Нет? 

С того дня, как зачесалась метка, Юра знал, что пошлёт своего навязанного к чёрту и справится сам. Что если припрёт, согласится на деловые отношения, подпишет договор о сотрудничестве. Что не позволит болезни решать за него. Сколько он видел таких, соулмейтов, которых воротило друг от друга, но которые так и не решались разойтись. 

И — Отабек. 

Это ведь не блядская болезнь свела их вместе. 

Да он будет десять раз идиотом, если проебёт такой шанс! Не потому, что Пара, а потому что это не болезнь за него решила, а он сам. А с тем, что они соулмейты, можно будет как-нибудь справиться.


End file.
